L'amour est
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Os en réponse au deuxième défi de Crazy Av sur le thème de la St-Valentin.


_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS Adrien/Nathanaël (Ces deux-là m'inspire que voulez-vous, je vais d'ailleurs créer le paring Adriël !). Ceci est en réponse au deuxième défi de Crazy Av sur le thème de la Saint-Valentin. Inutile de dire que c'est tout rose et niais. L'idée m'est venue directement à cause du devoir que l'une de mes profs m'a donné : un paragraphe commençant par « Love is ». Voilà le résultat._

 _Bonne Lecture !_

 _PS : Merci à toi cmoa pour ta review sur « Tout commence avec une écharpe ». Je suis contente que ça t'ai plut et j'espère que cet os te plaira tout autant ^^_

L'amour est

 **L'amour est quelque chose d'indéchiffrable. Pour certain, c'est un sentiment magnifique très proche du bonheur. Pour d'autres ce sentiment ne représente que souffrance et tristesse. Ceux qui pensent ainsi ont perdu quelqu'un, surement une personne chère qui ne reviendra jamais. C'est peut-être pour ça que l'amour existe : pour que chacun lui donne sa propre définition. Indescriptible. L'amour ne peut pas être défini. Il vient à nous, nous fait tourner en bourrique, nous rend aveugle, nous fait souffrir, nous fait sourire, nous fait pleurer et nous fait vivre. Beaucoup recherche leur âme-sœur, ce que les plus chanceux trouve. Moi, je fais partie de ceux-là. J'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur, je t'ai trouvé. Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais mourir, tuer, souffrir, crier, pleurer, aimer, sourire rien que pour un de tes regards. Je t'aime tellement que je voudrais m'enfermer avec toi dans un endroit magnifique et inconnu de tous, pour toute l'éternité. Je t'aime tellement qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens heureux et chez moi. Je t'aime tellement que rien qu'une seule seconde sans toi m'est insupportable. Je t'aime tellement que je voudrais que nos cœurs puissent fusionner en un seul. Je t'aime tellement que je voudrais à chaque seconde pouvoir sentir ta peau contre la mienne, ton cœur battre contre ma poitrine, tes cheveux me chatouiller le visage… Je t'aime à tel point que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te déclarer mon amour pour toi… Je t'aime Nathanaël.**

 **A jamais tien,**

 **Adrien.**

Nathanaël avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel sentiment. C'était indéchiffrable, incroyable et pourtant il avait l'impression de suffoquer. C'était insupportable. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, ses joues le brûlaient, sa gorge était en feu et de violents sanglots lui échappaient le brûlant encore plus. D'un mouvement fébrile, le roux posa la lettre d'Adrien sur son bureau et prit dans ses mains le petit cadeau qui l'accompagnait. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, tout en tremblotant. Quand il découvrit ce qu'il contenait, Nathanaël ne tint plus et pleura de tout son soûl. Sa joie était tellement forte que son corps ne savait plus comment réagir. Il s'agissait d'une bague en or blanc sertie d'un rubis aussi vif que ses cheveux. La bague était gravée d'un A et d'un N enlacés dans un cœur. Ses larmes ne tarirent pas quand il la mit à son annulaire gauche, son cœur ne cessa pas de faire la java quand il se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort et ses oreilles ne perçurent aucun son autour de lui.

C'est comme ça que le découvrit Adrien. Le blond ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain de la Saint-Valentin pour savoir ce qu'avait pensé Nathanaël de son cadeau. Il s'était alors transformé en Chat Noir pour passer en toute discrétion par sa fenêtre. Adrien sourit tendrement, les yeux tout de même écarquillés. Le pauvre ne pensait pas que le roux aurait une telle réaction. Etait-ce la lettre ou bien la bague ? Il n'aurait pas pu le dire. Le blond s'avança prudemment tout en se détransformant. Il enlaça son petit-ami, dans le seul but de le réconforter mais il n'en fut rien. Dès que Nathanaël sentit enfin le blond dans son dos, il se retourna et lui sauta au cou. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un baiser chaud bouillant. Adrien n'en cru pas ses yeux, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Rien qu'avec une lettre et une bague ? Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt !

L'amour est quelque chose que l'on partage. Un seul geste, une seule parole dite, écrite ou partager par la pensée et le coeur peut en retourner plus d'un. Ce fut le cas de Nathanaël. Et même d'Adrien qui passa la meilleure Saint-Valentin de sa vie surtout qu'elle s'était finie dans un lit.

FIN

 _Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé :)_

 _Une petite review ?_


End file.
